


Accompaniment

by RosieRaven



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRaven/pseuds/RosieRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima hadn’t heard him play in… it must have been at least three years. Those first two years of middle school felt like another lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accompaniment

Midorima figured that he would see some of the others here, amidst the clink of glassware and hum of polite conversation. The fundraiser was being held at Teiko after all. He just hadn’t expected to see _him_. His red hair was like a becon above his conservative dark suit. Their eyes met across the room.

Akashi was supposed to be in Kyoto. Midorima was not mentally prepared for this.

Akashi smiled, bowing his head to the woman who’d been holding Midorima hostage with her conversation. He grabbed his elbow and they brushed through the crowded room, Akashi artfully dodging anyone they’d be obligated to stop and speak with.

They slipped through a side door and into the dim hallway beyond.

It was strange being back at Teiko. Neither of them had visited in the two years since graduation. The halls were dark, the only light coming from the lamps outside. Midorima was certain they weren't supposed to be wandering around, but Akashi had always done as he pleased. Midorima let him lead the way. He couldn't remember the last time they had been alone together. Akashi paused in front of a familiar room and tested the door. Finding it unlocked, he stepped inside.

The music room had hardly changed since the last time they’d been in it. Wooden chairs arranged in a tidy semicircle, music stands folded up against the wall, the gleaming black grand piano looming in the corner.

Akashi paced towards it, hands tucked in his pockets.  “You still play?”

“Of course.”

Akashi had an irritating habit of asking questions he already knew the answer to. Midorima suspected he just liked hearing the confirmation that he was right. He let his fingers drift idly over the keys.

After a brief perusal, Akashi drew a small case out of one of the cubby holes that held the student’s instruments.

Akashi opened the case, handling the instrument delicately. It wasn’t a cheap violin, but still vastly inferior to the one he used personally. Midorima hadn’t heard him play in… it must have been at least three years. Those first two years of middle school felt like another lifetime.

Akashi slipped his jacket off and draped it over a chair. Placing the instrument under his chin, he drew the bow lightly across the strings and winced. “Give me a G would you?”

Midorima sighed inaudibly, settling onto the piano bench and plunking the correct key.

Akashi frowned, propping the violin up on his elbow so he could bow and adjust the tuners at the same time. It’d had been ages since the two of them played together. Not since the recital during their second year of middle school. After that… well.. things had been different after that. Finished with his adjustments, he drew the bow across the strings again and produced  a light series of notes that Midorima recognized very well. Akashi looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

Beethoven's Spring Sonata.

Midorima scoffed, “Absolutely not.”  

Akashi played another few sprinkled notes.

“I don’t remember it,” Midorima protested.

“Your fingers remember,” Akashi replied, and Midorima glanced at him sideways. He had a nagging feeling that Akashi was attempting an innuendo. The idea was both intriguing and terrifying.

Akashi gently plucked a string, “I don’t see why you dislike it so much.”

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose, “The entire recital was disagreeable. We weren't even in the music club, we had private tutors.”

“You agreed to do it.”

“Because _you_ persuaded me.”

Akashi hummed thoughtfully, “What do you want to play then?”

Midorima raised his eyebrows, surprised at the concession. He paused for a moment, then began to play, the notes slow and soft. He hesitated and Akashi smiled.

“Ah, that one.”

Chopin’s Nocturne.

Akashi drew the bow across the strings, joining in. The piano part was low and melancholy, while, the violin sang sweet and high.

Midorima stole a glance. Akashi’s eyes were closed, brow furrowed, fingers moving surely over the neck of the violin. He was perfect of course, as if he'd practiced this song every day of his life. Midorima’s glance turned into outright staring. Distracted, he struck a sour note. At the sound of the mistake, Akashi’s eyes flicked open and Midorima turned away, flustered at being caught.

Akashi gave no obvious reaction, but an attentive observer would notice that his breathing sped up ever so slightly.

Midorima pushed the bench back from the keys as he finished playing. The closing notes of the song still echoed in the air.  “Well, I fouled that up-”

Akashi was very close all of a sudden. He slid onto the piano bench, facing the opposite direction. There was a mournful plunk as the violin dropped to the carpet. Akashi wound his arms around Midorima’s neck and it took several long moments for Midorima’s mind to process the fact that Akashi was kissing him.

It wasn't the first time, but those other kisses were brief, comparatively chaste, and seemed like they’d happened so much longer than three years ago.

Akashi teased his lower lip with his teeth, and Midorima pushed away the jealous part of his mind that wondered where he’d become such a proficient kisser. Akashi’s mouth moved to his neck, and Midorima removed his fogged up glasses and set them aside.

Akashi’s hands dove into his hair as their mouths came together again. He was warm and eager. Midorima placed a hand on his chest and Akashi’s heart hammered under the palm of his hand. It shouldn't have been surprising. Akashi had always been passionate despite his seemingly collected exterior. Midorima pulled away from his mouth, nipping down the side of his neck. Akashi’s back arched and he gasped.

“Shintarou.”

The sound of his name made him shiver. It wasn't the cool formal tone of the _other_ Akashi. It was breathy and insistent, almost desperate. Midorima’s hand smoothed down the front of his body, from his chest, to his belly, to-

Akashi pulled away sharply, a discordant tone ringing from the piano as he fell back against the keys in a rare moment of clumsiness. He looked away, chest rising and falling rapidly.

They sat in silence for quite some time. Akashi finally said, “This is…” He let out a breath through his nose, “It is more difficult for me than I expected.”

Midorima knew, for tonight at least, that was as much as Akashi would say about it. He gripped the edge of the piano bench with both hands. Flirting with Akashi was like trying to lure a feral cat into your lap. He’d only come of his own volition, and any attempt at forcing the situation only made him flee… or bite. He hated cats.

Akashi stood, rescuing the violin from where he’d dropped it and busied himself with putting it away. Midorima pulled a handkerchief from his jacket and began cleaning his glasses. He jumped slightly when Akashi stepped toward him.

“You’re a mess,” he sniffed. He stood between Midorima’s thighs, smoothing his hair with his fingers.

Midorima closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping his hands to himself, “Whose fault is that?”

Akashi laughed softly. He laced his fingers together behind Midorima’s neck, stroking his jaw with his thumb. Midorima turned his head, pressing his nose against the inside of his wrist.

“When do you go back to Kyoto?”

Akashi stroked his hands down Midorima’s shoulders, smoothing his jacket, “Tomorrow.” He stepped back, allowing Midorima to stand. “We should get back.” He cocked his head to the side, “Keep me company?”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Five days later, there was an envelope waiting for Midorima when he got home from practice. He noted that the return address before neatly ripping it open. Inside were several pages of sheet music and a short note in Akashi’s precise handwriting.

_For next time._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song they play is Frederic Chopin's Nocturne for Piano and Violin. There's a youtube link [right here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvVX-6zb5N8) if you want to listen.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at my main blog [here](http://deexes.tumblr.com/) or my fic only side blog [here](http://rosietheraven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
